Iitsumademo
by resounded
Summary: A Collection or various pieces that I wrote for a the livejournal challenge, 15pairings. Pairings include het, shounen ai and possible future shoujo ai. Follows canon events, for the most part. Enjoy. :D
1. RikuNamine I have To Go

Riku/Namine;

"I Have To Go"

Enjoy.

--

The classic tale of the princess and her knight.

She sits alone; drawing, waiting for someone or something to come and either save her or bring her more agony; the sleeping period of her life when nothing really matters anymore. She takes orders, just like a good little minion, and even though she has the power to manipulate hearts and memories she still stays with her ice-blue eyes and sand-blonde hair to listen to what they tell her to do.

At least, that's what she tells herself.

The lines between fantasy and reality have been radically blurred ever since she took her post with her crayons and paper in the big white room (with more purity than she thinks she'll ever deserve.) She draws and draws and bends and changes things so much that she can't tell what's fake and what was real to being with.

That's what happens when you're never meant to exist.

But when he comes, she smiles, and waits for him to visit her in her farthest room in the tallest tower; to save her from everything, give her a kiss and live happily ever after.

Because, like all things, misery loves company.

He's a slave too, only not to others but the darkness inside himself. He's somebody, a real person with real feelings and emotions, and he's searching for a way to redeem himself in the eyes of those he cares about most; the eyes of her other half, and the eyes of the one she draws for. He's got silver hair and bright green-blue eyes, and he fights for the hero and for her, even though he doesn't know it yet. He fights to be free.

...and she has the path to it.

So when its all said and done; when the dragon-cloaked demons within him are gone, and the one who she called master is defeated for good, she smiles, and waits for him to come and sweep her off her feet. She waits for him to save her; to take her from the hollow-white walls and into the reality she longs for; more than she longs to find out where she's from and why this is and who she is. And, just like she'd planned, he comes.

Only...he's not there for her.

He looks at him; the one in the pod, and smiles and feels like crying, because its all his fault that he's there and not awake to tell him that its alright and not his fault (as is the way with protagonists.) His blue eyes are closed, and he can't see that redeeming ring of blue ocean that was always there even when they were full to the brim with tears of resignation and defeat and loss. He's afraid - so afraid - and fragile and so much like a young child that he can't stand it.

And even with a less-than-whole heart, she feels bad for him.

So she makes him an offer, one that ruins her plans but makes him- her knight in shining armor- happy. she tells him he can forget what's happened and be though with it; that he can go on and out and leave without caring about anything that's happened here.

But he refuses.

He says he'll carry his burdens, and live with them as a reminder of humilty and what he's done; erase himself and try and forgiving and forgetting the past he led. That he'll go on with the heart of led and lead his own life.

So she lets him go. And the classic tale of princess and knight flys away like the things she thought were dreams.

--

Its different now.

Things are normal, as would so be proclaimed by the boy she once had to destroy from the heart out. She's no longer herself; she has red hair and darker purple-blue eyes that shine with something more positive and serenely beautiful; but she's there, and she's finally found that little nitch she can call reality and actually mean it.

And so can he.

He's bigger now. His hair's gotten longer, his eyes narrower, and his body more toned; he's humble too, and no longer the show-off she saw back in her post in her fairy-tale castle. His voice has gotten deeper, and it carries a more honest tone than she's even heard before, not counting the brunette now holding her - their - hand.

The adventures and stories and lies and fears have all gone, and left them both to stay together in the paradise they left when this all began. Things have changed, - as they always do - but this time its for the better, and they can stay together with the other they both care about for the rest of their days.

They're both home.

And, she thinks, maybe you don't need a knight in shining armor or a damsel-in-distress princess to have a happy ending.

--

Review?


	2. RikuKairi Silence

Riku/Kairi;

Silence

Enjoy.

--

Every evening its the same thing.

The sunset starts; fades into the orange-pink horizon into the line of the ocean, revealing majestic tones and hues that make his eyes soften with peace. He leans on the branch, quiet and alone, and waits for night to take over and wash away and replace the sky-blue with midnights and stars.

Then she comes. Reveals herself with her heart-warmed smile and adventure-seeking eyes; completely free of the darkness that once tormented him so. She sits on the curved, short branch, maroon hair swaying lightly with the breeze and fingers curled slightly to keep herself steady as her legs swing back and forth. She's doesn't talk; a calm demenor envelops her, and the quiet is a comfortable one only she could provide. He relaxes with her presence, and brings himself to levy his older body up onto the perch right next to her.

And they watch. The colors mix; pinks fade into purples, blues to blacks; and it reminds him of how his past can mix with a bright and new future. She understands. She always has, and her spot in his life could never be taken by anyone else. She is the reason their adventure started, after all.

His head, now heavy with content, falls onto her shoulder, warm and waiting - just like it always is. She snakes her smooth hands around him softly, gently working their way into his silver hair, and his arms fall limp at his sides; he's completely happy and content with the world - a feeling he only gets while in her arms.

And they close their eyes. Alone in their place of complete understanding, without a care in the world and no worries of tommarow. Just him and she; you and me; and nothing in all the worlds that could tear them apart as the last of the final sunset goes down.

And even without a single word spoken, they know they're complete.

They're home.

--

Review?


	3. SoraKairi Don't Forget!

Sora/Kairi

"Don't Forget!"

Enjoy.

--

"It's my lucky charm, be sure to being it back to me!"

Her eyes are focused and narrow as she makes him promise, foot tapping quietly as to show that she's not at all happy about the situation she's been placed in. She doesn't want to be left behind; only damsels in distress' do that, and after years of hanging out with _these_ boys, she sure isn't one of those. She'd much rather pick up one of the weapons Sora's carrying - a _keyblade_ he calls it - and fight away these heartless things too. But he tells her to stay - to be safe - and stick to her post here in the warm, friendly streets of Traverse Town.

She sighs. _Well...alright._

But before she leaves she has a gift for him; she hands him her charm; the one of thalassa shells and string that she'd made before they'd planned on sailing out to new worlds; and tells him that as soon as he finds Riku, he has to come back. He _has_ to. Because _best_ friends are together for always.

He agrees. He'll bring it back to her, along with the silver haired friend he's sworn to save from the darkness.

And so he sets off on his mission, in which failure is not an option, and the star-shaped smile-y face transforms into a platinum silver keyblade that he always keeps close to his heart.

_the oathkeeper. __  
_

--

"Sora! Riku!"

Sora jumps in the water, arms splashing and hair dripping wet as he watches her wave from the not-so-distant shore. He's changed so much; his hair is lighter (just a little bit, though enough to notice the difference), his body is taller, and his eyes have a maturity that he hadn't had before he left to find his other best friend; but he's still so _happy_ and so _hopeful_ that she's sure its him the moment their eyes meet.

He runs to her; eyes gleaming and smiling ear to ear, ready to tackle her in a hug so fierce it probably knock her over - until he himself is pushed down by his other, more animal-inclined companions. He's just as happy to see them too; they'd been at his side for as long as he cared to think, and friendships like that are never broken. So they smile and cuddle and giggle at their short reunion, lost in the moment until-

_"awww"_

Riku.

Silver hair and green-blue irises stare their way, eyes soft with a new found friendship and compassion that only a hero could provide. He found him; his other best friend, and learned from and helped him in the process. He brought him back to her, the one person who never gave up on either of them, and who he swore he would find at any cost. He brought him home.

So he reaches into his pocket, smile as bright as ever and reaches for the promise - the shell - he swore to bring back to her.

And even though so much as changed; they've been to hell and back, fought countless enemies, and discovered new parts of themselves; nothings really that different.

"W-w-we're back."

She shakes her head, smiling and extending a waiting hand.

"You're home."

_And_ _you didn't forget._

_--_

Review? _  
_


	4. AxelRoxas Lost

_Axel/Roxas_

_Lost_

_Enjoy_

_--_

_"You can't turn on the Organization!"_

..oh, but he can.

He knows why Roxas is leaving. He wants to find his other. His somebody. _ Sora. _He wants to know the truth; to know why he's here and what he is and why he has the keyblade. The desire burns within him, and the weight burdens him so, and with every mission the Superior sends him on, he wonders just a little bit more, and remembers his objective just a little bit less.

He knows that they'll come after him once he leaves. Whether its the Organization or the Heartless or someone else, they'll catch him. He doesn't want to think about what will happen - that thought pains him even more than the thought of him leaving...though he doesn't see why it bothers him, the most heartless of the unfeeling nobodies. Once his best friend leaves, all bets are off; but there isn't really anything he can do to stop him, now is there?

_"No one would miss me."_

The words sting in his chest; burning and clanging and almost bringing him to his knees. He slouches in his spot, and all the light and motion and movement ceaces - save for the tiny clicking of his big black shoes walking away, one step after another. His non-existant heart is breaking, and even though there's nothing there to start them, he feels the tears welling up in the back of his eyes.

**_"_**_Thats not true! ...I would."_

But he's already gone.

Over.

--

Review?


	5. RikuSora Water

Riku/Sora

Water

Enjoy

--

There were so many times when he just wanted to turn away and run. Silent moments when he would lose himself in the thought; hold his hands to his eyes and run his fingers slowly across the satin ribbon that bound him to the realm of the dark. He knew it was there for a reason; to hold him back; to tie him eternally to the place where a soul as meaningless as his belonged. Sight was a privilege given only to those who deserved it...and he wasn't one of them.

Darkness wasn't meant to mingle with the light.

Yet, after all he'd done; after all he'd put his friends though; he'd gotten this.

Perfection; grey-blue skies and sloshing-foam waves and silent, cool moments of honest peace. No noise, no politics no fighting; just a moment in time that seemed almost frozen in an everlasting moonlight meant to illuminate his heart. It was empty; void; a place where nothing was imperfect, save for himself.

And he was with Sora.

_Sora._ The one who never gave up on him, and waited and searched and cared though it all. Who, even when betrayed because of his lust for more, never once doubted his friendship, and fought for resolution. He was his best friend; more than he could ever ask or hope for, and he was right here.

He knew he had to be dreaming.

But when he saw _his_ eyes; honest and full and blue like the heavens and sky above; behind them the majestic wonders of the sea; he knew it was real. All the past; his mistakes, his changes, his sacrifices; forgiven and forgotten by all who mattered to him. No matter how surreal it seemed; no matter how much it felt like and almost wished it wasn't the truth, it was reality.

His eyes were finally open.

And he didn't want to run anymore.

--

Review?


End file.
